1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for locking an inner telescoping member into a desired position within an outer telescoping member.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It is known for an inner telescoping member to be slidably received by an outer telescoping member and to be lockable into a desired position within the outer telescoping member. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,057 issued 4 Oct. 1994 to Zody, discloses an inner telescoping member slidably received within an outer telescoping member and lockable in a desired position within the outer telescoping member by a spring-biased pin that engages a detent in the outer telescoping member.
It is also known for safes and security doors to include locking pins driven by synchronizing rings. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,149 issued 1 Mar. 1994 to Shaeffer et al., discloses a locking mechanism that includes locking pins disposed in different generally coplanar positions, oriented in different directions, and movable between respective retracted disengaged positions, and extended engaged positions. A synchronizing ring is supported for rotation about a ring rotational axis, is connected to the locking pins, and is configured to drive the locking pins generally simultaneously between their respective retracted disengaged positions and extended engaged positions.